Wibbly Wobbly Tiny Tony
by Inuchron
Summary: Post IM3. The Avengers soon learn that Tony plus mysterious devices with big red buttons equals disaster when they're suddenly faced with two Tony's, and one of them is six years old. The paradox is sickening.


This is a work in progress fill for this prompt on the Avengers kink meme (see my profile for details because I can't link it here). Hopefully should be updating regularly as I'm doing this and an original story for July's Camp Nano. First time in Avengers fandom, so constructive crit is very welcome!

* * *

**Wibbly Wobbly Tiny Tony**

_Somewhere, time unknown._

Alarms blared, the piercing shriek echoing through the concrete corridors and picking up the thunder of armored feet pounding down towards them. She stopped underneath a flashing red light, ignoring the smaller, crying girl who tripped to a stop against her legs. The footsteps were everywhere, and there was no where else for them to run. 'I'm scared,' the little girl cried, staring up at her with eyes too familiar for comfort and a voice she remembered from old home videos.

'Quiet,' she snapped, head twitching, eyes searching for anywhere to hide. There! A little way down the corridor, a thin door, probably for janitorial supplies and the right size to hide a small child. She grabbed hold of the girl's shoulder and tugged her towards it, her heart starting to thunder in her chest as the sound of footsteps got louder and raised voices shouting orders joined in. The door was thinner than she initially thought, wide enough for a few brooms and a bucket maybe. She jiggled the handle and dampened down the surge of hope that filled her when the door flung open to reveal a couple of brooms and empty space. 'In there,' she ordered, pushing the girl into the dark closet, 'don't come out for anything. I'll get you when it's over.'

'When what's over? What's happening?' the little girl sniffled, hiccups starting up as she tried her hardest not to cry. The footsteps were clear now, they could both hear the clink of metal on metal that confused the little girl and made her older companion stiffen up, adrenaline roaring through her veins at the promise of a fight. 'Promise me you won't leave here for anything!' she hissed, face scrunching up in a snarl at the shine of gun and uniform that appeared around the corridor's end. 'Promise me!'

'Okay!' the girl cried out, falling to the floor and curling into herself to stem the sudden wave of tears that flooded down her face. The older girl's face softened for a split second as she reached into the closet and grabbed a broom. 'Good girl,' she whispered, slamming the door shut as she turned to face the oncoming army.

_New York, 12.15pm._

'So, why was I needed again?' Tony muttered into his comm as he fiddled with his phone in the back of a SHIELD van. Behind him in a sealed vault, a new suit waited, built with blessing from Pepper and no small amount of relief from Happy and JARVIS. The two of them felt better when Tony had something extra to protect him. To be honest, Tony did too. Three weeks and counting from his last anxiety attack, and they'd been back in New York for two of those. He was so proud.

'You're needed because a machine just _appeared_ in the middle of Central Park and no one knows what it does,' Natasha sighed, making the comm crackle.

'So why am _I _needed?' Bruce asked, leaning back in his seat and trying his hardest not to massage the building headache in his temples. Tony grinned at him, all lights and sparkle.

'You're keeping me company and Pepper promised Thai tonight.'

'Oh, right,' Bruce returned a small smile and finally allowed himself the luxury of a temple massage. 'Any new information on the machine?'

'It hasn't done anything in the last ten minutes except spontaneously exist,' Clint yawned, 'Pretty sure our surveillance guys are over-reacting. I mean, it's not even that big.'

'Oh?' Tony said, sliding further into his chair until he was almost laying on it, 'could be a bomb. That'd be pretty boring,'

'I think the people would disagree,' Bruce smiled, nudging Tony's knee until the other man retaliated by throwing his phone at him.

'Fury says the surveillance team were getting strange readings from the machine, Stark.' Natasha said, and from the lightness in her tone, she knew what they were up to. 'Not something you usually get from bombs.'

'If you wanted to be helpful, you'd tell me what those readings were.'

'Ask Sitwell,' Clint mumbled, 'he should have everything there.'

'Roger that, Robin Hood,' Tony grunted and pulled himself back to sitting. 'Hey, you, Not-Agent,' he clicked his fingers at the unimpressed looking Agent Sitwell in the front passenger seat, 'the Twins tell me you have information, gimmie.'

'Here, Mr Stark,' Sitwell rummaged underneath his seat and pulled out a small brown file with 'CONFIDENTIAL' stamped in crimson red across the front. Tony plucked it from his hand and opened it. Bruce cautiously moved closer so he could skim its contents over his shoulder.

'Huh, definitely not a bomb,' Bruce muttered, holding out a shy hand for the top page. Tony handed it over, brow furrowing as he looked over the readings.

'Looks almost like...Hey, Bruce, you see it too?'

'I do. Should we be worried?'

'Nah. I mean, not unless you wanna play football with the thing. Should probably give Thor's girlfriend a call...'

'Hey, geek squad,' Clint cut in, 'are you telling us to keep away from the shiny thing? Is it gonna go boom on us?'

'It won't unless you smack it around.' Tony turned to look at Bruce and, with a face so straight Bruce could tell he was trying not to laugh, said, 'keep calm, Brucey.'

'I'll try my best,'

'Sirs?' Agent Sitwell called from the front as the van began to slow, 'we're here.'

'Well, Doctor, shall we play?' Tony grinned as he undid his belt and stood.

'After you, Mr Stark,'

The two of them leapt down and wandered into the lush green of Central Park.


End file.
